Jason vs jeff the killer
by Angel silva
Summary: After Jason vs Freddy the killer is asleep only to be awoken by jeff himself. A battle of brute strength and smarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Battle for supremacy

After the fierce battle between Freddy and Jason, the masked killer was awoken by a strange voice say

"GO TO SLEEP JASON!" the voice belonged to the insane,bloodthirsty Jeff the killer. The masked Jason swung his machete, slashing Jeff's smile

"Ha, you think your little machete can beat me, pfft you're crazy jason. I am the new terror of crystal lake" jeff said with his maniacal smile. Jason wasn't phased by Jeffs threats but was amused. As jeff disappeared into the foggy night, jason was up and looking for revenge towards the crazed nightmare known as jeff the killer. The ultimate battle for crystal lake was about to commence. Crystal lake was closed but teenagers still came and camped. The killers did their best to outsmart and show the other who's the king of crystal lake. Jeff the killer hung intestines, jason nailed heads to trees, each killer had their little style of murder.

The newest set of campers where about to be in for a treat as both jason and jeff were on the hunt for blood. The night was clear the moon, was shinning and the teens were telling creepy stories.

"Then after jason had cut freddys head off jason fell to the lake dying." Mike whispered to the rest of his friends

"Dude, fuck off it isn't true jason never died...jason isn't even real." Franks' girlfriend said chuckling in franks arms. Mike loved Amanda ever since they met in kindergarten.

"Amanda, don't ruin Mikes dreams you know he is just a pussy who can't get none." frank said sipping some bud light. Two of the teens were at the lake looking at stars.

"So...um tori I've been thinking we've been around and have hung out a lot...maybe we can go on a date sometime." Jordan blushed as he scrambled for the words.

"Yes..." tori laughed. "You are kidding right? You and me on a date? I'm way too good for you jordan. Jordan you can't even make me feel special. I need a real man, Not a wuss like you." Jordans heart was broken. Tori kept on laughing as she did her nails.

"Like always that bitch is thinking about herself." Jordan thought.

The moon at it's highest peek let everyone know it was midnight and time for the killers to look for blood. Jeff was sharpening his knife, jason was getting ready to rise from the depths of the lake.

"Jason, my little boy jason show jeff the true meaning of being a killer." Jason's mind spoke to him. As quick as the night turned its clear beauty to a dark cloudy night, Jeff had arrived. Something was off about Jeff, he wanted to not killed the campers but to kill Jason and take what he thought was his; Camp crystal lake.


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: The meeting at the camp

As the night passed and Jeff seeked blood a fog filled the campsite.

"So you have arrived. You so-called killer. You fucked up Jason." Jeff smirked and growled. The fog was different it was thicker, darker, scarier than before. Jeff knew something was up but didn't know what. Jason was angry. He wanted Jeff dead.

"Jason my son KILL THEM!" The voice echoed in the masked killers head. With no hesitation Jason sliced the teenagers heads and brutalized them. Jason was on a killing rampage.

"Come on Jason you little fucker, take their life." Jeff whispered behind the fog.

At the end of the rampage Jason walked away. The sight before Jeff's eyes was horrid, inhumane, bloody. Tori split in half, Jordan had his head crushed and body parts dismembered. Jeff liked this new side of Jason but there is only one little problem, Jason seemed unstoppable. Jeff lurked behind trees looking for the right moment to attack. Finally Jeff pounced like a ribbid animal.

"GO TO SLEEP JASON!" Jeff screamed holding his knife to Jason's throat. Jason's brute force was enough to take down the crazed killer. Jeff pounced again and again.

"You. Little. Son of a." Jeff was frustrated yet entertained. Jeff stabbed Jason in the chest again and again. It was astonishing the sight of Jason standing unphased by Jeff's stabs. Jeff was in a fight with the devil it seemed.

"Now you wanna play tough guy trust me Jason I've beaten bigger, badder, smarter guys." Jeff said with a look of anger and fright. Was Jeff scared of this new Jason? Jeff retreated to the woods.

"Jason my boy, you scared off Jeff. Now Jason do me a favor and KILL JEFF!" Jason's thoughts screamed at him.

Once being far enough from Jason, Jeff sat and looked into the night sky.

"What is this feeling? Do I fear Jason Voorhees? It can't be true. I am the most ferocious killer to ever live." Jeff said to himself. At the break of dawn, Jeff had a voice speak to him.

"The great Jeff the killer fears a masked being. Jeff you defeated me and many others yet you fear Jason. You are no true killer." The voice said over and over again. This voice was haunting Jeff it was so familiar it burned.

The day went on Jason seemed to be unstoppable, unbeatable, unkillable. Jeff seemed broken, beaten, mortal. Jeff trained his body to be faster, smarter than Jason. Jason didn't train his body but forced himself to be stronger than anyone. Again Jeff had a voice speak to him.

"Jeff, you seem mortal, you fear Jason to the point where your mortality is shown. You are a disgrace to killers everywhere." The voice echoed in Jeff's head. It was right Jeff seemed mortal, he seemed fearful thinking of ever meeting Jason again. Jeff was out of ideas.


End file.
